


Rescue Prime AU (Oneshots)

by Burntuakrisp



Series: Rescue Prime AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Backstory, Cybertron, Jasper Nevada, Multi, Rescue Prime AU, Team Prime - Freeform, sigma 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Team Prime and Rescue Bots as they team up to take down the Decepticons.





	1. Reunited Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> He I am with Rescue Prime again, but this time we have just a bunch on one-shots that you could fit in if you had a cohesive story.
> 
> In this AU Bulkhead, Boulder and Breakdown are brothers.  
> If you are confused, I suggest you read this before continuing  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327812
> 
> So

To say things were awkward between the two green mechs would be an understatement. For what seemed like an hour or so, both Bulkhead and Boulder said nothing as they say next to one another by a cliff side. No words were muttered, yet they both had this desire to say at least something. But none knew how to break the ice. Just what does one say to their brother that they thought was dead?

The sun had vanished from the sky and in its place was the full moon. The only sound that was heard was the typical earth crickets and the slight roaring of the waves crashing against the shore.

Finally, the older of the brothers was the one to break the silence. 

Bulkhead: So….how long have you been here?

Boulder: Excuse me?

Bulkhead: I mean, when did you first arrive on earth?

Boulder: Oh. About six months ago. How about you?

Bulkhead: I guess a few Earth years.

Bulkhead has to keep the conversation going.

Bulkhead: It’s been a while hasn’t it Boulder? Last time I checked, you didn’t transform into a bulldozer.

The younger bit looked down at his chassis, being reminded of his original alt form. 

Boulder: Yeah. Optimus gave it to me back when I first met him. I liked its lines, and it’s really powerful.

Bulkhead: Yeah, just like your brother. You could easily be mistaken for a wrecker.

Boulder: Sorry Bulk. Still not happening.

Bulkhead: Well it was worth a shot.

The duo smiled at each other. Feeling a large chunk of the tension finally die down.

Bulkhead: So… how did you survive...the...attack?

Boulder took a deep sigh

Boulder: Well on the day when the Cons attacked, me and my team were out on Rescue Patrol. All was going well until we heard the sound of a distress call on our radar. But when we went to investigate the ship the call was coming from, we found out there was an Energon Eater.

Bulkhead: Woah, you really saw an Energon eater? I heard that all Cybertronians who saw one, never live to tell the tale.

Boulder: Yeah. It was an experience that I hoped I would never have to encounter again. Anyway, we managed to get back to the ship, but the Energon Eater had our cent. The only way we could survive was to turn off our ship and go into stasis.

Bulkhead: So that’s why you didn’t come back?

Boulder: Yeah. We thought that Cybertron would send a priority Prime message out to reawaken our ship since my team would miss their check-in. But since the Cons attacked all Rescue Bots on that very day, I guess they assumed we were killed.

Bulkhead could see the sadness and grief in his younger brother’s optics. He could tell Boulder was homesick, just like him. 

Bulkhead: So what do you think of Earth.

Boulder’s face lightened up with glee.

Boulder: What do I think of Earth? It’s Amazing! There are so many incredible things this one planet holds. So many types of organic life forms. I always said I would one day visit an organic world. Now, look at where I am! Oh Bulk, you have to see it to experience it. There are mammals, insects, fish, trees….

The Rescue Bot went of rambling with his love of the planet while the older sibling just sat back and watched. His younger brother was always excited to share his new discoveries. He missed that about boulder. But then again, he missed Boulder more than he cares to admit. Besides Breakdown, Boulder was the only family he had (Well excluding the team). To think that he spent many nights crying himself into stasis thinking of how he failed to save his Brother. Unknowing that he was alive and well.

Boulder stopped his rambling when he noticed something of Bulkhead’s faceplate.

Boulder: Um Bulkhead?

Bulkhead: What is it?

Boulder: Your… Optic…it’s...

Bulkhead put a servo to his faceplate to realize that it was leaking. The wrecker quickly took both of his servos to dry his optics. But the more he rubbed, the more drops fell out.

Boulder: Are you...Crying?

Bulkhead: What!? No! I’m not crying! Big Bots don’t cry.

Boulder rolled his optics and gently placed his servos on Bulkhead arms to pull his servos off his leaking optics.

Boulder: Come on Bulky. That excuse hasn’t worked on me ever since I was a sparkling.

Bulkhead stared at his younger brother as more tears began to leak out of his optics.

Boulder: If you have something you need to share, I won’t judge you. You can let out.

Bulkhead was never the Bot to show his emotions. He rarely cried, not even to his team or Miko. But seeing his brother, alive, well, and unharmed. All that pent up anger, sadness, and regret just washed away.

Bulkhead finally could not keep it locked up any longer. As more tears began to pour down his faceplate, he wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and began to sob.

Bulkhead: Oh Boulder! I’m so sorry! (Sniff) I thought (sob) I thought that-that you (sniff) were killed! (Weep) when I heard that you (sob) you were confirmed dead I (sniff) I (sob) I (weep). Breakdown-he (sniff) I lost (sob) Boulder-I (weep)

Boulder was immediately surprised to see his brother let out so much. Boulder soon felt tears leak out of his optics. Soon the two brothers were just sitting there, servos wrapped around each other, let out their pent-up emotions. 

After what seemed to be hours, Boulder pulled away to face his brother. He placed his servos on Bulkheads wet faceplate, wiping away fresh tears.

Boulder: I’m sorry I scared you. I thought you were killed as well Bulk. But that doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that we are together again. As if Primus wanted to give us a second chance to be a family.

Bulkhead: Yeah, and this time I won’t let this opportunity slip away. I swear by my spark, I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll fight Unicron if I have to.

Boulder smiled as his brother pat him on the helm.

Boulder: Welcome back.

Bulkhead: Brother

————-

Graham: Aww, I’m so happy. I can only imagine what I must feel like to be separated from your sibling for so long.

Miko: Yeah, Bulk now has another reason to smash the Cons.

Graham: What the- Miko, what are you doing here?

Miko: I could ask you the same question.

Graham: Well I wanted to see how Boulder was doing. What are you doing out here?

Miko: I wanted to see how Bulk’s brother was compared to him. I can tell Boulder is pretty strong.

Graham: Yes he is, but hey also very gentle. He doesn’t like to fight.

Miko: Aww man, I was hoping to see a brother team up against the Cons.

Graham: Good luck with that.

Miko: oh that reminds me, since Bulk and Boulder look to be back together again, you know what that means?

Graham: no. what does it mean?

Miko: It means you and I will be spending more time together. (Smiles cheekily)

Graham:.......Great….


	2. Fear of heights

Blades: No.

Boulder: Blades Please.

Blades: I said No!

Ratchet: Blades we don’t have time for this.

Heatwave: Yeah. The Cons could be here at any minute. 

Blades: That’s exactly why I’m not going up there. What good is a helicopter compared to a fighter jet? What if they spot me? I’ll be a sitting duck!

Chase: I fail to see how you would be sitting if you are in the air.

Smokescreen: It’s a synonym Chase.

Optimus: Back to the matter at hand, Blades I understand that you are scared. But to continue our mission, we need a lookout. Otherwise, the Decepticons might find that Energon mine before we do.

High Tide: And if they do that, they could easily attack Griffin Rock.

Blades: …...but what if I fall?

Bumblebee: (If you fall, I’ll be here to catch you.)

Blades: (Blushes) Wait you mean it?

Bumblebee nods

Blades: (signs) Okay fine!

Blades transforms into his alt mode.

Blade: But if Decepticons start firing at me, don’t let me die.

Blades flies up way into the sky.

Bulkhead: I still don’t understand why you gave a Bot with a fear of heights a helicopter alt mode.

Optimus: He was the last Rescue Bot to choose an alt mode.

Bumblebee: (And it happened to be a helicopter?)

Optimus: I felt it would be beneficial to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a short one, but it was funny and I wanted to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made Bulkhead seem out of character, but if you read the story "Breaking Down Beginnings", this makes a bit more sense.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, expect more in the future.
> 
> If you have a request for a one-shot, leave it in the comments below.


End file.
